Untitled
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: Kagome goes on an exchange trip to my town and finds some interesting people there...Normal Pairings for the moment. Possibly SessXOC too...don't know! Warning...Sess is sorta OOCmajor hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Gem: This is my first Inuyasha fic so no yelling at me for it. Also it's kinda AU and popped into my head when I was writing my gov paper.

Sesshomaru (in his normal tone): Just say the disclaimer already.

Gem: All right. I only own myself as an OC (goin by a different name) and the school and if I spell anyone's name wrong, sorry.

"What's the big hurry?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped into Kagome's home.

Kagome and her mother were both packing frantically for something. They whizzed by him a couple of times until they realized that he was standing there.

"Hi Inuyasha. Come up to my room and I'll explain," said Kagome, while carrying a HUGE pile of clean clothes.

Inuyasha grabbed some of the pile and followed Kagome up the stairs. He almost tripped over several suitcases when he walked into the room. He also noticed that there were more piles of clothes around, all clean by the smell of them. He wondered why Kagome had so many pairs of clean clothes.

"Inuyasha, I got invited to go on an exchange trip for the semester and I'm going to a school in America. I talked to my host last night and she seemed very nice. Besides there might be shards in America too though from what my host said, the most exciting thing to do is go ice-skating. Oh, she's on!"

Kagome went over to the computer and typed in a message to a person with a mysterious quote.

StillSearching: hey

"You three are out of order." (me): hi

"You three are out of order." (me): sup?

StillSearching: not much. packing.

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder at the conversation. He wondered what this person's quote had to do with anything.

"Tell her that I want to know about her thing," said Inuyasha, meaning the quote.

StillSearching: i got a friend over. he wants to know about the quote.

"You three are out of order." (me): a few people that i sometimes talk to in the mornin always sit in a line and they screwed up the line. you find what yer searchin' for yet?

"You three are out of order." (me): u goin out with this friend or just friends? i don't hook people up unless they really like each other…

StillSearching: no. second one. time to finish packing. i'll see you at the airport, k?

"You three are out of order." (me): k. tell ur friend i said hi.

StillSearching: will do. bye

"That's who you'll be staying with for how long?"

"Fourteen weeks. That's how long their semesters are. Also they have all kind of weird holidays. Help me finish packing please?" asked Kagome, giving Inuyasha puppy eyes.

_"Damn. I hate when she does that. I can't resist those eyes!"_

"Fine. Does this person always have a 'quote'? And how long will you stay in the Feudal Era once you are back?"

"Normally she does. And normally, it's from her life. I don't know. It depends on what happens."

"What does she mean about 'hook people up?'"

"Remember when I explained about dating?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kagome continued. "Well, when she implied that she wanted to hook me up, she meant you and me dating."

"Gross!"

"Hey, you missed the conversation about the way she thinks."

The classic 'huh?' look was on his face, causing Kagome to giggle uncontrollably.

"Apparently, her town is as bad as Miroku mindset wise."

An expression of ewww was on Inuyasha's face. "That's worse than before."

"Yeah, I know. And I need to tell the others good bye."

(Feudal Era)

"Kagome!" squealed Shippo as he launched himself at her.

"Lady Kagome, you are back soon. Did Inuyasha bring you back?" asked Miroku as he and Sango walked out of the woods, each with a basket of herbs. (a/n I'm perverted but not enough to put something like that in the story.)

Shippo had been with them until he smelt Inuyasha and Kagome's return. They returned to the village so that Kagome could explain why she was back so soon.

"Hello Kaede." Kagome greeted the miko as she walked into Kaede's hut. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of months. I will be visiting a country, called the United States, which is across the ocean. My main reason for being there is to learn their customs."

"How are you getting there Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I'm going on something called an airplane. It looks like a big metal bird."

(place change. America)

Sesshomaru truly wondered what this place was. He was seated on a stool with a girl next to him. She was helping him fill out an application for the place. Well, more like she was filling it out for him since he wasn't the greatest at reading and writing English. Not that he'd ACTUALLY admit that to this girl. (a/n He can read and write in English. At the moment, it just takes him some time.)

"Name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Spell please. And you got a last name?"

"S-E-S-S-H-O-M-A-R-U. Last name T-A-S-H-I-O." (a/n I'm aware that it's overused but I'm too lazy to think of another name)

It was the best he could think of on very short notice.

"Thank you. Education?"

"I believe you call it a high school."

Just what was with this human? Her not-quite-there accent mixed with her horrid English confused him. Great, he wasn't paying attention because she started to ask him something else.

"What days do ya want ta or can work?"

"Any day."

Days really didn't matter to him.

"Any set time ya want?"

"After three o'clock."

"'Kay."

As she was writing the new information down, a "customer" walked in and her manager called her to get the register.

"Brad, which job would ya like me ta do? First you tell me to help him." She pointed at Sesshomaru. "An' now this? Are ya blind because that's Gabi, not a customer."

Annoyed to the point where he could smell it coming off her in waves, she turned back to helping him.

"Can you read and write English?"

"Yes."

But she didn't need to know how well.

"Dom'll be here in about a half hour. You wanna stick 'round 'til then?"

"I will do so."

"Want some food while you wait?"

"No."

"'Kay then. Gotta get back to the rest of my job before Brad goes completely nuts. Not that I care what he thinks anyway."

She hopped off the stool and disappeared further in the small store. Splashing water soon met his ears.

"Probably her," he mused.

She wasn't bubbly but wasn't unhappy so what was with her? She didn't question his markings or his accent. Not that he believed he had one.

"Dom's here," she said as she cleaned a table. "He wants to talk to you."

"If you are seeking conversation, do not trouble yourself."

"That ain't what I was tryin' ta do. I jus' fig'ered you'd want ta know."

And she left him again. Again he heard splashing noises and a squeal of "Gabi!" when "Gabi" said or did something to promote that response.

(time change)

Kat walked down the halls of her school. The bells had decided to break today resulting in a very confused bunch of people. She had been talking to three other band people, all freshmen, when her physics teacher from last year asked her if the bell had rung. She didn't know and neither did any of the teachers. As she walked into her first period class, she saw a silver haired guy sitting in the very last seat of the very last row looking bored. Plopping down in her seat in front of him, she turned around and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi. My name's Kat. What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru. Does the numbering system in this building make any sense?" (a/n we've been wondering that for years)

"Nice to meet you. It never has and never will. You eventually pick up just which doors are the ones to your classroom. I've been in this school for the past three years and the only things that I've managed to pick up are that there are a few different halls centered on certain subjects."

Sesshomaru really wondered sometimes how and why he ended up here, five hundred years in the future. He'd ended up with Rin and Jaken but not Ah Uh. Consequently he decided to enroll in school and enroll Rin in order to find out more about life in this time. He could pass for an 18-year-old right? At least this girl didn't question his age. Hopefully, she'd forget about it. She seemed like a nice person to know though and she could help him find his way around this blasted school. He noticed that she was reading a book that she obviously hadn't had on her desk before. The print was small and she was already a quarter of the way through the book.

They were working on developing ads today and they were allowed to partner up. Kat turned around with a smile and asked him if he'd like to work with her.

"Sure," he replied bored.

"You sound as bored as I feel," Kat said turning her desk around.

He wondered for a moment if he should tell her and then decided to anyway. Besides, she seemed like she believed in the supernatural.

"I always sound like this. And can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. And if it's weird I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine. I think I time traveled."

"Well, basic question then. Where do you last remember being?"

"In Feudal Japan. Traveling around looking for…someone."

"I always liked the thought of time travel but it being real…? I think I've just seen everything. Don't worry. No one else will know. I get the feeling that you're hidin' somethin' else."

"Nothing about that now."

"'Course not. Let's get started on this project."

Catching a hold of his partner's scent he wondered where he had smelled it before. Dismissing that, he continued to work.

(Later that afternoon)

Sesshomaru stood next to Kat in the airport. She'd told him more about herself during the day and received some more information about him back. She'd also told him that she was picking up a foreign exchange student from Japan. This had caught his interest and he decided to follow.

He watched as a girl stepped off the plane looking for someone. Spotting Kat, she came over and then she spotted him. He decided to head the conversation off before it could go anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" both asked.

Gem: weeeeeeeeeeeee! Cliffy!

Sesshomaru: I thought you were tired.

Gem: I was. R and R people. Constructive criticism welcome but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

INuOTple-I'm not a fan of KagXSess but I don't hate it either…I have some fun plans for Inuyasha though…

Gem: Update time! This is for later.

**Kagome**

_Kat_

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Gem only owns herself and there is some mild swearing.

"Kagome, I don't trust this place."

"Of course you don't. This isn't your time period and besides, it's an airport."

Inuyasha's ears twitched underneath his hat. This 'airport' was too loud for him. However, at least he looked like he belonged in Kagome's time period. Kagome had found him a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. She told him that he had to wear some type of shoes. He really didn't want to change but Kagome had promised lots of ramen. She'd also pulled his long hair into a braid to make it seem somewhat normal. He blushed some remembering her pulling his hair back, not that he'd wanted it back in the first place.

"Why am I letting you do this?"

"Because you love me this much," said Kagome, spreading her arms out to either side of her. "Now c'mon. Mum said that she got permission for the entire family to see me off!"

Inuyasha followed Kagome through the airport to her gate. And what did she mean by her mother getting permission to see her off? Did she realize how much she had hit the nail on the head with her love comment?

"Flight 50 Tokyo to United States is boarding all passengers."

"Ack! I need to go!"

Kagome was quick in her good-byes to everyone. Her mom handed her a picture of her host. Her grandfather tried to give Kagome scrolls to ward off demons, and Souta gave Kagome his Gameboy for the semester.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome shyly, "will you watch everyone for me please?" And then she hugged him and boarded the plane.

"_Did she just do what I think she did? Did she just…hug me? Kuso, I'm blushing!"_

(America)

"Who are you 'picking up' again?"

"_Her smell. Her smell is familiar."_

"A foreign exchange student from Japan. Her name's Kagome."

"_Is this the same one who travels with my brother?"_

"Why do you use this worthless piece of metal?"

"Because one, it has four wheels and runs and two, because it was the only car available. Dang, stupid car turns like the _Queen Mary_."

"You should get rid of it."

"In a few years we most likely will. We're trying to make this one last because once it dies, the price for a new car is lower."

Why had he even decided to come along? Oh right, she could answer his questions. And she was extremely bold. Asked him straight out about his family. He told her the truth with a twist but he had the feeling that she didn't quite believe him.

"Something tells me you don't quite believe me."

"You time traveled…I believe that much but I get the feeling brotherly love is not on the top of your list. And aren't you glad that my mum was willin' to watch Rin for you while you came with me?"

She had a point there. Her mother had taken an immediate liking to Rin and was helping the girl with her English. And he had to admit that he needed help with his own English too. He hadn't quite admitted it to Kat's face but she was helping him get caught up on everything else.

"We're here," Kat said as she hit the brakes.

(Japan)

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house. He missed her already. She had made an 'e-mail' address for him so that he could talk to her. But he also learned that where she was going was half a day behind. Now that upset him.

"Don't look so down Inuyasha. Kagome promised to call and I'll call her when you're here so you can talk to her."

"You really would?"

He just looked so cute when he was upset.

"Of course dear."

"She said that she made something called an…e-mail address. What is it?"

"It's something you can use to talk to her. I think she showed you a conversation. She told me she did. Well, I'll show you how it works and we'll see if Kagome is on."

She took him upstairs to Kagome's room where the computer was already turned on. She made sure that Inuyasha sat down in the computer chair and showed him how the mouse worked. Pulling up the MSN sign on window, Kagome's mother showed Inuyasha the name that Kagome had picked.

(next day)

Inuyasha had spent the night at Kagome's house because he wanted to use this new way to talk to Kagome. He had, what had her mother called it? Oh yeah, signed on. And a window popped up fairly fast.

**StillSearching**: hey Yash

_in a Scottish accent "Stand up man. I ain't the pope." (Braveheart)_: hi Kagome's friend

_in a Scottish accent "Stand up man. I ain't the pope." (Braveheart)_: I'm guessin ur name is Inuyasha? Kagome's told me a lot about you.

"You've been acting awfully familiar.": Kagome, who is your friend?

**StillSearching**: her name's Kat. And she just watched Braveheart and I think she liked the line a little too much

_in a Scottish accent "Stand up man. I ain't the pope." (Braveheart)_: of course I did. I don't sit through movies that well.

"You've been acting awfully familiar.": what do you mean by that?

_in a Scottish accent "Stand up man. I ain't the pope." (Braveheart)_: I have spurts of patience.

_"Where did Gabi get radar?" (Brad)_: just like you

"You've been acting awfully familiar.": why did your name just change?

**StillSearching**: I think it's from her work.

**StillSearching**: I still hate math but I'm getting better at it.

_"Where did Gabi get radar?" (Brad)_: tha's cuz you needed help and someone looks around suspiciously

_"Where did Gabi get radar?" (Brad)_: didn't allow her to get help

"You've been acting awfully familiar.": feh

_"Where did Gabi get radar?" (Brad)_: THE FAMOUS 'FEH!'

**StillSearching**: Kat's telling me that it's time to go to bed and I agree with her.

**StillSearching**: miss you already. night

_"Where did Gabi get radar?" (Brad)_: bye Yash and for you, good morning…i think…

"You've been acting awfully familiar.": feh.night 

Gem: another chapter is done!

Sesshomaru: don't you feel special.

Gem: shut up. R and R please!


	3. Chapter 3

iNuQTpIe-I have plans for Inuyasha.

Gem: I'm also aware that I do need to clear a few things up. That's what this chapter's for.

Sesshomaru: Gem only owns her OCs.

Gem: I also apologize for my accent. Please let me know if you don't understand it. Also, random Sesshomaru musing and OOCness and old spoilers.

Kagome turned to Kat after they quit talking to Inuyasha. She wanted to know why on earth Sesshomaru had come with Kat. Sesshomaru! And he wasn't killing anyone. Kat hadn't said anything yet about it.

"I like yer friend. He seems nice."

"Seems and is are two different things. Now, why was Sesshomaru with you?"

"And I thought I was blunt. Well, a few weeks back I me' 'im a' work. He was lookin' fer employment. I didn't know his story then but he seemed kinda emotionless to me. The day ya came, he was in my Communications class. I talked with 'im and he admitted who 'e was. I tol' 'im tha' we were gettin' a foreign exchange student and he asked fer the name so I gave it ta him and then he asked ta come along. I didn't see why not because I wasn't sure how good yer english was and my mum said she'd watch Rin while I went and picked you up."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say.

Kagome had noticed that Sesshomaru seemed almost nice. He had left Rin with a complete stranger and that really didn't seem like him. And then he stayed to get help with his own homework. He stayed!

(Tokyo/Feudal Japan)

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and her friend Kat signed off. Kat was definitely an odd name for someone but he had the feeling she was hiding something. Something that may be important to understanding her.

"Inuyasha, dear, would you like something to eat before you go?"

"Thank you." (a/n he's polite! Well, Kagome's mum does feed him whenever he comes)

_"There's something there. I can almost sense it. Kat's not a normal name and it seems like both girls were hiding something. I'm not sure what Kagome would have to hide in America except for her trips down the well."_

"What would the name Kat be short for?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Possibly Katherine or even Kathleen. Both are English names so I'm not sure of the spelling. But those two names seem the most likely. Why?"

He just shrugged and then started eating his breakfast. He would ask again after he answered the group's questions. Like what it was like watching Kagome leave. Soon enough he left for the Feudal Era and was greeted by Miroku as he hopped out of the well.

"So you stayed at Lady Kagome's last night?"

"Feh. I didn't trust those things she traveled on. Aero-planes, she called them. She said that she's safe but I have a bad feeling about something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but it's there. Like Kagome and her 'host' are hiding something."

They reached the village at that point and walked into Kaede's hut. It turned out that she was also cooking breakfast and the hanyou's stomach growled. Miroku and Sango just laughed at poor Inuyasha.

"Hey!"

"I thought for sure Lady Kagome's mother fed you. Using Kagome as a judge, I shouldn't be surprised," said Miroku. (a/n This I just couldn't resist)

"Is it my fault if it smells good?"

"Yes," injected Sango. "Both of you, sit down this instance. There's enough to go around."

_"She'd make a good mother," _Inuyasha thought. (a/n Also, couldn't resist this)

(America, Sesshomaru's house)

Sesshomaru sat on the floor in the living room. He was very pleased to have met Kat and her family. They were open and accepting to pretty much everyone. Though he was slightly mad that Kat had to leave the door partially open when she gave him a hand with his homework. He wasn't going to try anything with the girl. He was actually slightly afraid of her mother.

Looking at the clock, he called for Rin to go to bed.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" came the response. Padding barefoot into the room, she asked, "Will you come tuck me in please?"

He pulled himself up and watched as Rin scampered to her room. He loathed humans but Rin was special. He looked forward to her pleasure in the smallest things. What ever possessed him to revive the child? Perhaps his father had been trying to teach him a lesson? Or to give one child a childhood in place of the one childhood he was unable to save. His brother's childhood. He'd watched Inuyasha grow up from afar, never interfering too much but Inuyasha had lost his innocence too early. Maybe that's why he saved Rin.

Rin's room was decorated in shades of pink. Soothing pale pink walls and sheets. Even the furniture was slightly pink. Yet the room also had a more grown up feel. In contrast, his room was dark blue. Rin was sitting on the bed when he came in and she quickly lay down. He pulled a light cover over her and softly kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama," she yawned.

He smiled ever so slightly as he left, closing the door behind him. Rin would have to be up early tomorrow. Kat's mother said that she would take the girl to school for him. Looking at the clock again, he decided that it was time he was in bed to. Kami only knew how long it would take to get both of them ready and to Kat's house tomorrow morning.

Gem: Don't you just love my hard work? My muse for this story ran away twice. I found it again.

Sesshomaru: Loathe.

Gem: What he really means is R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

iNuOTpIe-I absolutely love you for reviewing every chapter so far! And for reviewing one of my oneshots. I said Sesshomaru was OOC and it was semi-spur of the moment.

Gem: I only own my OCs. Given that I'm college age now, there'll be long periods of time before I update plus I've been brain dead a lot recently.

They were sitting on Kat's bed carefully eating a bag of pretzels. Kat was drawing a picture of Inuyasha using the picture Kagome had on her.

"That looks like anime," said Kagome.

"I know. He is cute though! Nice choice," Kat replied.

Kagome had come to accept that Kat had some odd quirks like being able to almost exactly copy a picture. It was slightly creepy but Kagome did like the current drawing.

"You want me to do all of the group and make copies for whenever you head back?"

"Yes, please."

It was a weekend in October and they had absolutely nothing to do. Kat didn't work until tomorrow and they had finished their homework. It had been raining for the past few days though.

(Feudal Era)

"I miss Kagome!" came a wail from inside Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha winced. His poor ears! Kagome had gotten really busy and hadn't been able to talk. He missed her and he seemed surprised that she missed him too. But he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Shh, Shippo. It'll be fine. Kagome will be back sooner than you know it," came Sango's voice.

"I miss her though!"

Kilala shot out of the hut and up to Inuyasha's hiding place.

"Can't stand it either girl?" he asked the firecat as he scratched under her chin.

"I'm not sure how Lady Sango and Lady Kaede are faring with Shippo. Both of them are in there."

"At least they have normal human hearing. It hurts!" complained Inuyasha.

"You do have a right to complain. I pity your hearing at this point. Even those treats Lady Kagome's mother sent back are being refuse?"

"Every last one. I was in there until he started wailing. It was too much!"

Miroku grinned at the face Inuyasha made. He wasn't surprised. The poor half demon had to be going nuts and it was affecting Kilala too. So much for his idea of a lollypop or pocky to get the kit to calm down.

"Shippo, Kagome will be back sooner than you know it," came Sango's voice over Shippo's wails.

"Miroku, I have an idea and you're helping me with it," said Inuyasha.

"How so?"

"Just come with me to the Bone Eater's Well. Let's find out if both of us can get through."

"And how's this supposed to get Shippo to stop crying?"

"First we have to find out if you can get through."

"Fine."

Miroku briefly poked his head into the hut to tell Sango and Kaede that the two of them would be back soon. After that, the two of them and Kilala headed off to the well.

"Okay. You've watched either Kagome or me go through haven't you?" asked Inuyasha. At Miroku's nod, he continued, "Try jumping in and see if you can't pass."

Miroku jumped in and the well didn't let him pass.

"Your idea failed," he called up.

"One of my ideas!" was the response.

Miroku managed to get out of the well and looked at Inuyasha again.

"So what's the other idea?"

The poor half demon turned beet red before stuttering out, "W-we have to hold onto each other." (a/n I'm sorry but it's just funny!)

"As long as this is never mentioned again, fine," agreed Miroku.

Miroku grabbed one of Inuyasha's sleeves as they stood on the lip of the well and jumped. This time the well let them through.

"Well that one worked," Inuyasha said as he looked up at the now roofed in well.

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the Feudal Era really fast to let Sango know that they had a plan. Miroku was going to be the one who told her though while Inuyasha checked with Kagome's mother.

(Japan Modern Era)

"Mrs. Higurashi, I have a question," said Inuyasha rather nervously.

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

Inuyasha then explained to her all that was currently happening in the Feudal Era including Shippo's non-stop wailing and Sango's failed attempts to quiet him. "Do you mind if they come and talk to her?"

"Not at all dear. Not at all. In fact bring them for dinner because I would love to meet them. I've only seen pictures."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha as he blushed some.

_"She's so nice. Why'd she accept me and not run screaming in the opposite direction? She even touched my ears! And thought that they were cute or something along those lines."_

Miroku walked back into the hut to tell Sango the plan. Kaede was out for the moment so he wasn't too worried. Shippo was still crying but hopefully this would get the kit to calm down.

"Lady Sango, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked still slightly distracted by Shippo's wailing.

"We can manage to get through the well and if all goes well on the other side, we may be able to talk to Kagome. Inuyasha was going to talk with her mother. And I believe that he's back."

Inuyasha was smiling ever so slightly that Miroku almost missed it.

"I'm guessing that all went well?"

"Yes. And she wants to have us for dinner. After we'll be able to talk to Kagome!"

"You mean it?" Shippo asked, his crying slowing down some.

"Of course I do! But we all have to hold onto each other to get through."

"Fine by me," said Sango as she picked up the now sniffling kit.

They walked to the Bone Eater's Well and stood up on the edge of it. Inuyasha quickly explain how they were going to get through. Shippo and Kilala hung off of either shoulder while Miroku and Sango held onto his sleeves. Less than a minute later, they were in the modern era.

"How do we get out?" asked Sango.

"Give me a minute," replied Inuyasha as he jumped out of the well.

They could hear him moving around and then heard him yell, "Head's up!" Miroku and Sango moved to one side of the well as a ladder came down. Both of them hurried up it as fast as possible and Inuyasha put the ladder back in its place.

As the five of them headed towards the house, a young boy came running towards them yelling "He's back!"

"Hi squirt," said Inuyasha ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm Souta! Who are you? Are you staying for dinner? How did all of you get through the well? Did you like the trip?"

Miroku looked over to see Inuyasha half laughing and half exasperated. It seemed like he was on good terms with the kid. This had to have been Kagome's brother though.

"Kid, wait until later. Your questions will be answered."

"Inuyasha, dear, you're back! Dinner's ready. I hope all of you are hungry." (a/n I'm cracking up as I write this)

They trooped inside and sat down at the table. After a quick round of introductions, they ate like there was no tomorrow. The cooking was wonderful! Towards the end of the meal, Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs for around five minutes and then came back down with a smile on his face. He led Miroku, Sango, and Shippo upstairs while trying to explain about a magic box that would let them talk to Kagome and her friend Kat.

"Feh.": both of you on?

**StillSearching:** yup. Let's hear it for being the weekend!

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You can't believe it's not butter?":_ kagome's been eating too many pretzels lately. Though I can't figure out why that would make her hyper.

**StillSearching**: Kat ate them along with me. You should see some of her drawings!

"Feh.": Lady Kagome, you're friend can draw!

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You cant' believe it's not butter?":_ guessin by the formality, that was Miroku. And yes, I can draw but only if I copy it. My free hand stinks to high heaven.

"Feh.": Kagome, I missed you! And so did Shippo. What exactly is this thing?

**StillSearching**: a magic box. I barely understand how it works but I know that I'm able to talk to all of you!

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You cant' believe it's not butter?": _someone's still a bit hyper

**StillSearching**: don't care!

"Feh.": how are both of you 'talking'?

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You can't believe it's not butter?":_ who're we talking ta now? And we have two "magic boxes" as you call them.

**StillSearching**: I'm not on the slow computer this time!

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You can't believe it's not butter?"_: that's b/c you commandeered the good one. We have one that I believe is from hell. It's temperamental

"Feh.": Lady Kat, if you don't mind me asking, how can a magic box be temperamental?

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You can't believe it's not butter?"_: I have no clue but this one managed it. I think it's just old and tired though. It's been around for a while. We're waitin for it to officially die.

(back to Japan)

Miroku was amazed that he was able to talk to both girls at the same time. Inuyasha had apparently made sure that both were on and it seemed like they did this together a fair amount.

"Hey Inuyasha? Where's Lady Kat's 'name' from? It makes no sense," asked Miroku.

"I have no idea," replied Inuyasha and he asked the two girls where the 'quote' was from.

Surprisingly it was from a round of 'ping pong' the night before and Kat was laughing really hard as she told someone that their mind was in the gutter and her friend misheard it. (a/n this quote actually happened. I told a guy friend of mine that his mind was in the gutter but I was cracking up when I said it so my best friend misheard it)

"What's this 'ping pong' she mentioned?" asked Sango.

She got the shortened version of what ping pong was along with Kat explaining that she could barely explain anything.

"Can I tell her something?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha reached back and pulled him off of Sango's shoulder. He then let Shippo stand on his lap and place his tiny paws over his hands. Miroku and Sango were amazed that he was willing to do that. Or maybe he was just afraid of getting sat whenever Kagome came back.

"Feh.": Kagome, I miss you! When are you coming back?

**StillSearching**: Shippo, I'll be back sooner than you know it. Oh, before I forget…

_me: "Your mind's in the gutter." athene: "You can't believe it's not butter?"_: my mum wants you ta come fer either thanksgiving or Christmas! All of you. She said she didn't really care as long as she knew if ya were comin or not. She also wants ta know how sleepin arrangments'll work

"Feh.": Kagome, should I ask your mother? Everyone here is making a big commotion.

Indeed everyone was celebrating loud enough that Kagome's mother poked her head in.

"Anything I can do for you dears?" she asked.

Inuyasha waved her over and had her read Kat's last response. She immediately agreed and went off to make plane reservations.

Gem: That had better keep everyone happy. I've been working on this chapter for a while. And there's going to be even longer periods of no updates. I promise that I'll get back to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: R and R. Flames will be used for making my Ramen.

Gem: Hate to break it to you but that's my Ramen you're commandeering. Anyway, as Inuyasha said, flames will be used as a cook fire for Ramen.


	5. Chapter 5

iNuOTpIe-Yup! I love torturing them and I like making Yasha act sweet. Though I do have to add in other people's thoughts too.

Tim-All I have to say is nice going! Thank you for reviewing though.

Gem: I now have two reviewers! I'm excited!

Kagome: Gem sorta got stuck on this story but now she's updating.

Gem: I only own myself and my ideas! Plus, this is going to be a Sesshy-centered chapter. I can't just forget about him! This chapter also goes back in time a bit. It's still September in this chapter. Also, more Sesshomaru OOCness.

Sesshomaru walked to work that weekend since he needed the money for school. He also didn't have a car which was a downside. He wouldn't have to leave so early. Jaken was watching Rin and making sure that the young girl did her homework. He had hated to leave her at home where she couldn't ask him for help. As he walked into the little shop, a girl approached from the back. Sesshomaru almost immediately recognized her scent. He had no idea that Kat worked here.

"Dom, Sesshomaru's here!" she called back.

Sesshomaru went around the counter until he was behind it. He listened as Kat explained a few things that she knew before Dom emerged. It turned out that she would be training him on the register and occasionally cooking. Dom would teach him how to cook later that week.

"You need a ride home?" Kat asked as they did the mountain of dishes. "I'm gonna guess that since ya have no car, ya walked."

Sesshomaru wondered if he should take her up on her offer. It would be a lot faster and she was done a half hour after him. He supposed it wouldn't hurt but he also knew that he would need to inform Rin and Jaken.

"Yes, please."

"Ya might wan' ta call home now before we get another rush. It's happened the last few Saturdays."

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the phone. The first time it rang, he literally jumped and then stared at Kat as she giggled at him and picked up the phone. He'd also watched as Gabi picked up the phone when it clearly didn't ring. It turned out that the back door had a loud bell somehow attached to it. Kat had giggled at this one too. Why did she find so many things that funny? He shook that thought out of his head and waited for someone to pick up. It turned out Rin had learned how to use the phone because the first thing he heard was "Hi Sesshomaru-sama!" He suppressed a grin and told Rin everything she needed to know and to pass the information to Jaken. (a/n my friend actuallly did that once with the doorbell)

Kat was up front again helping another customer and Gabi was out cleaning tables. He watched as Gabi pocketed the money someone left on the table. Were they even allowed to do that here? The phone rang again and he picked it up this time. He still wasn't used to the English but Kat was helping him with this too.

He awkwardly balanced the phone on his shoulder while trying to write down the information provided. He also found it weird how easily some of these words fit into a native English speaker's words. Vaguely he noted that Kat didn't find it funny that she shortened hot dogs to dogs.

Dom looked back at him and nodded which really confused him. What Sesshomaru didn't expect was for Kat to be so darn close when he turned around to ask what was meant of the nod. He helped her steady the pile of trays before she told him that Dom had signaled that Sesshomaru could "clock out." The time had gone by really fast and he'd actually made a few tips. He decided to save that money rather than buying some lunch with it. He sat down in one of the booths to wait for Kat to finish her shift.

Sesshomaru was still surprised that Kagome was here. It would explain why she was wearing such odd clothing in the Feudal Era. The people here didn't seem to mind extremely revealing clothing including the people who chose to wear it. He had watched Kat and Kagome come out of Kat's house one morning in loose pants and camisoles. As far as he could tell, neither girl cared that they were fairly exposed.

"Are ya ready ta go?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daydream and nodded.

"'Kay then. Le's go."

He got out of the booth and followed her out the door. She had pulled a set of keys from her pocket and was trying to find the right key. It finally occurred to him that he had no idea which car was her's. They approached a little silver car that had the front seat pushed up very far. He noticed that he had to wait for her to unlock his side of the car which was very odd for him. Kat slid in and turned on the car. Almost immediately "Brand New World" started playing and she started singing to it. He was surprised that even though she didn't know a whole lot of Japanese she was still willing to sing in it. The windows and sun roof also got put down. Sesshomaru watched how she worked the car in case he would have to drive for any reason. Kat pulled into her driveway and turned the car around. Sesshomaru then remembered that he was supposed to come over to study around the same time she said she got off of work.

"I will go change and then come over."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few then."

Sesshomaru nodded and got out of the car. This tiny girl amazed him with how trusting she was.

_"Almost like Rin. She didn't judge me or even think that I was going to kill her. Rather, she is trying to be my friend."_

Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his house and was almost tackled by a small body. He allowed himself a smile as he leaned down and picked Rin up in his only arm. She automatically shifted her weight so he could carry her better.

_"She almost feels like my own daughter, sitting in my arm. I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't saved her."_

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you thinking about? I can't read your eyes right now."

"Something I should have thought about a long time ago Rin."

"Like what? I already know that you saved me."

Sesshomaru smiled and then realized that Rin would be able to understand. Perhaps he could quit fighting his brother. It would be a nice change.

"I was unable to save my own brother's childhood. He was forced to grow up too fast. You reminded me of him in a way. I wanted to see a child grow up normally."

Rin smiled and hugged him before she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She was a very bright and perspective child. She hadn't been scared of Sesshomaru and maybe that's what had also compelled him to save the child.

_"It was not considered proper for me to associate with my brother. But there have been several people in my life who've helped me see my mistake. I was unable to save Inuyasha's childhood but I found another. Kat has also taught me to cherish what family I have left. It may not be much but still, some family is better than none."_

Rin had finished unbuttoning his shirt and then left. He continued to undress and then went to go find some suitable clothes for a Saturday study session.

_"I hate buttons. And where did I put the shirt I decided to wear today? Oh, I put it on my chair so I wouldn't forget it. I'm beginning to think too much."_

Sesshomaru finished getting changed and threw his dirty work clothes in the hamper. He picked up his book bag and walked downstairs. Rin was waiting by the door with her own bag and a large smile on her face. He felt his lips twitch up in a small smile as Rin grabbed his hand. He wondered why he had never felt this way towards anyone until Rin came along. She seemed excited to go down only a few houses.

_"I never thought that the day would come when I'd have someone to love and cherish. Once I find a way back to the Feudal Era, I'm going to quit fighting with Inuyasha. It will be for the best."_

He smiled a bit bigger smile and watched as Rin skipped on ahead of him.

Gem: Sorry this is so short but I'm having lots of issues with Sesshy being involved.

Kagome: Please R and R. The next chapter will focus on more than one person.


End file.
